Mass Effect: Through The Eyes Of A Quarian
by Chaodixe
Summary: After the reaper war the young quarian Khel'Dixe accompanies the normandy in their journey to rannoch.
1. Just another day

Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction ever Through the eyes of a quarian this is my first time ever uploading a story to FF so reviews would be greatly appreciated. The characthers mentioned beside the bioware ones are owned by -Stealer-L1F3 as the character Khel'Dixe vas Qwib Qwib nar alarei is Co-owned by me and him so big thanks from him for letting me use them. Now back to the plot as I shall explain the main character is Khel'Dixe but before you read this I would strongly suggest that you actually read -Stealer-L1F3 's stories to actually get a good hum what the heck is going on :3 now back to the stories plot what I actually planned was to focus on Dixe from his POV and whats going on in his life as Rannoch is reclaimed by the quarians he plans to build a house for him and his bondmate Lim'Vala (who is also owned by -Stealer-L1F3) and live happily ever after I will also mainly focus on the timeline on one of -Stealer-L1F3 stories exitus acta probat wich plays during after the reaper war wich is basically his aftermath of I think I covered everything enjoy the first chapter :P Mass effect is also owned by bioware entirely.

* * *

Mass Effect : Through The Eyes Of A Quarian

Location: The SSV Normandy, Starboard observation deck

The two quarians Khel'Dixe and Lim'Vala recently returned from London. Where they were joined by Major Coats as he guided them through London and showing them what it mostly had to offer after the reaper war as it still was being rebuilt.

''Keelah I'm exhausted'' Vala said as she began to speak with Dixe

''Well you're not the only one Coats dragged us around almost all around London.'' Dixe had an amused tone in his voice

''Really feels like he did Dixe it's good to be back on the Normandy again.''

''On that we can agree Vala.''

''I'm going to the mess hall you wanna come? '' Vala asked Dixe as he left out a sigh

''You go ahead and do that I will come by later.'' Vala left when he finished speaking.

Dixe jumped up from the couch as he proceeded through the saw the crew running around doing whatever Dixe dident really care much about it.

''Hmm im kinda hungry i haven't eaten anything for a while now'' Dixe though for himself then he proceeded to the mess hall.

* * *

Location:Mess hall

As he arrived to the mess hall he saw Vala speaking to Keera'xen vas moreh as they had girly talk as he went to see whats on the menu what was avaible for dextro's

Main meals:

Quarian Salad

Nutrient Paste

Turian Soup

Desert:

Ice Cream, gathered from the dextro-reserves that were still on Earth

Drinks:

Quarian Liquor (Also known as the quarian proton drink)

Turian Liquor

Quarian Coffee

Water

''Wide selection! '' he thought out loud as he couldn't really decide what he should eat then finally he decided to go with the quarian salad and the quarian coffee then for the final he also chose the dextro ice cream. Then he went to the chef and told him what he chef nodded in return as he went to get Dixe the food he a couple of minutes he got the food and proceeded to where Vala and Keera sat.

''Hello ladies what are you up to? '' He asked them with a rather amused tone.

''Hey Dixe.'' They asked at the same time as they giggled a bit

''We are just talking.'' Vala responded as she and keera continued speaking to each Dixe preceded to eat his food as he swallowed and began to speak once again.

''Cant wait until we get back to Rannoch again been to long since we was there''

''Yeah you will have to build our house once we arrive there'' Vala said with a really cheerful voice and a smile. Dixe then remembered his birthday when admiral john offered him land to build a house on next to Tali and became happy by the thought and a smile grew on his face and thougt of a family with Vala as he almost dropped a tear of joy behind his red visor but quickly controlled his feelings. as he woke up from the thought as Keera began to speak.

''I will go back down to the lab with Daro so you two can speak.'' She said with a smile as the both quarians nodded in a thankful way towards she left Dixe began to speak

''Yeah it was extremely nice of john to give us some land next to them so we could build a house there I honestly didn't expect it at the time and situation.''

''Me neither to be honest really but I cant wait until we get back to Rannoch so we can build our house and live together'' Vala said with a big smile behind her was about to say something until he got cut off by Vala.

''By the way how is your present from Tali working your new Omni-blade?''

''Works like a charm'' He said with a happy voice as he pulled the Omni-blade up and still amazed by its design and Vala also got quite fascinated of it.

''Couldn't ask for a better present back in the war.'' He said with a smirk on his got reminded that The Illusive Man was taken to the court recently and she began to speak about the subject

''Hey Dixe have you heard that they took TIM from the Normandy recently? ''

''Yeah but we can just wait and see to what happens next .''

''Yeah looks like it…''

''Il go around the ship for a bit and stretch my legs for a bit''

''I will head down to the starboard observation for now see you later''

As Dixe finished his meal and disappeared into the elevator.

* * *

As he stepped outside the elevator he decided to go to the bar and have a few drinks.

Once he stepped in the room was empty he preceded to the bar and grabbed the turian liquor. As he grabbed a glass and filled it with the liquor and pulled out an straw for his emergency induction port and he began to he drank a whole bottle of turian liquor he felt dizzy and suddenly he blacked out.

''Where the hell is he he's been gone for hours now! '' Vala thougt for herself as she was looking for Dixe she began to worry that something happened to him as she has been looking almost all around the ship for she stumbled into Garrus Vakarian.

''Oh sorry Garrus didn't see you there'' Vala said with an apologetic tone as garrus began to say something.

''Oh its okay Vala what are you doing anyways? '' Garrus asked curiously

''Well I'm looking for dixe he has been gone for hours now and im kinda worried about him.''

''Well I can help you look for him.'' Garrus offered

''That would be great thanks Garrus'' Vala accepted Garrus offer and the pair began the search for Dixe.

''Where have you been looking? ''

''Almost the entire ship! '' Garrus was thinking for a second.

''Tried searching the bar yet? ''

''Well no I havent.'' She was cut off by garrus who said

''Well I think he will be there! '' Vala raised an eyebrow as they began to go down to the bar.

* * *

Location: The Normandy's bar

As Garrus and Vala entered the room they saw Dixe lying down at the floor and saying.

''Mhhhhmmm cold floor''

Garrus and Vala looked at eachother and began to burst out in laughs neither of them had seen Dixe drunk before.

''Have you been drinking? '' they said with a very cheerful tone in their voices

''No… maybe'' he answered.

''Well lets get you out of here big guy'' Vala said still barely recovered from the and Vala began to carry Dixe to the starboard observation deck where Dixe and Vala lived.

''Thanks for the help Garrus''

''You're welcome Vala just be sure he doesent wander off and get drunk again''

''Il make sure of that. '' As Garrus left Dixe began to open his eyes and looked at Vala from the bed.

''How long? '' Dixe said with an obvious headache.

''A good couple of hours. '' Vala giggled at her bondmate and lied down beside him at the bed.

''Well im tired as all hell now'' Dixe said to Vala

''Me too looking around the while ship for you isent relaxing exactly. '' Vala said with a smile on her face. As they began to cuddle with each other they slowly fell into sleep.


	2. Shore leave with Garrus Vakarian

Disclaimer: All characters belongs to -Stealer-L1F3 except Khel'Dixe vas Normandy wich is Co-owned by me and -Stealer-L1F3 and the characters from bioware belongs to them.

* * *

Mass Effect: Through The Eyes Of A Quarian

Chapter 2 : Shore leave with Garrus Vakarian

Location: The Normandy starboard observation deck

Dixe opened his eyes as he woke up from his slumber, he looked to his side noticed Vala wasn't there. He detached his red visor as he proceeded to rub his eyes, and quickly attaching it back let a small sigh out as he knew the room wasn't decontaminated.

"Very well then but totally worth a eye rubbing" as he let out a smile the words.

He stood up and stretched his body and let a large yawn out, he walked towards the door there wasn't really much going on except for a few repairs here and there. He walked towards the elevator and looking for Vala, he figured she would be in the mess hall eating dextro food.

* * *

Location: The Normandy mess hall

As he stepped out of the elevator he tried to locate his didn't have to look very far since he saw her sitting there eating nutrient paste, he walked to the table where she was sitting.

''Why hello there beautiful'' Dixe said with a happy tone as he had something to say.

''Oh hey Dixe i see you have awakened '' She said with a smile behind her visor.

''Ah…well i need my beauty sleep ''

''Pfft yeah right like you ever were beautiful'' Vala joked.

''Ouch that's low even for you Vala, low blow.'' Dixe and Vala began to laugh at the joke at her wanted to tell Vala why he actually came down.

''Hey Vala what would you think of a decontamination in our room? '' Valas eyes widened as he said those exact words.

''You do realize the admiral would have to install it to the Normandy right? Id doubt he would do that for us two''

''Well yeah but it wont harm to ask really''

''He's quite busy with Tali so I wouldn't want to disturb him''

''Hmm you are right maybe another day.''

''But we wouldn't need the suits in our room if it was installed.'' Vala said it and left out a heavy sigh, Dixe knew what she meant exactly when he let out a small then a certain Garrus Vakarian walking by.

''Hey guys what are you two up to?, Mind if I sit here? ''

''Hey there Garrus have a seat, we were just talking'' sat down with a bowl of turian soup.

Dixe almost foresaw that Garrus curiosity would make him ask what they were talking about.

''What were you talking about? '' Garrus asked as Dixe foresaw, Vala began to speak.

''Well Dixe here got entertained by the idea of asking admiral John about a decontamination device in our room'' As the loveable turian giggled a bit Dixe said

''Hey won't hurt to just ask right? ''

''Well since John is mostly up there with Tali I wouldn't want to disturb him'' the turian said.

''Why does everybody think I would go up there and just ask? '' Dixe said with an innocent tone'' Garrus and Vala began to laugh a bit at Dixe.

''Yeah yeah laugh it up you two''

''Will you two be busy later? ''

''No why?'' The pair said.

''Wondered if you guys would be interested in some drinks and poker later?'' Dixe and Vala looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

''Sure why not, it will be fun! ''

''that's great see you down by the poker table later'' Garrus said with a smile as he finished his soup.

''Oh and by the way were you down in London a couple of days ago? '' The pair got reminded of the major dragging them all around.

''We were indeed down there all around''

''Would you want to come with me I am planning to go down there''

''Well I am up for it'' Dixe said happily as he wanted to leave the Normandy again.

''How about you Vala you want to come too? ''

''Sure why not?'' the turian grew another smile on his face

''Great were going to have a blast''

''A blast?'' Dixe said with curiosity.

''Its human way of saying fun''

''Oh okay I didn't really know that''

''Well we have permission for shore leave, so lets go!''

* * *

Location: Docking bay, London

The dextro trio was outside talking about what to do and where to go, then a idea popped into Dixe's head as he remembered the bar major coats bringed them to.

''Vakarian how do you feel about pubs?''

''A what?''

''A pub never heard of it?''

''Well il be damned, a pub is basically a bar''

''Oooh sure why not?''

''Is it okay with you Vala? '' Dixe asked as he wanted her opinion also so she wouldn't get bored to death.

''Sure i really liked that bar too'' Dixe was relieved when he heard it.

''Great since were all in agreement lets go.''

On the way to the bar Garrus and Dixe talked about weapons

''So I hear you like things at long range Garrus?''

''I do prefer the snipers, so what does a quarian like you prefer?''

''Well I do actually favor the assault rifles i am much more comfortable with them''

''Really? What kind of weapon do you use? ''

''My most preferred would be the M-76 Revenant. ''

''Really? i hear the recoil is huge with that rifle how do you put up with it?''

''Without the loveable stability dampener it would be hell to control it''

As the quarian and turian were lost in conversation as Vala began to speak to them.

''Boys were here''

''Ah great were here''

the trio walked into the pub as it was rather filled than the last time they were were human marines krogans and turians at the bar, the trio walked in as they felt like the entire bar looked at them, but it returned to its normal state of talking laughing and drinking. They saw the bartender as he recognized the quarians from the last time.

''Hello there you two good to see you back here again'' the bartender seemed happy to see them again.

''Hello too you too sir'' the quarians said at the same time causing the bartender to giggle a little.

''What can i get for you two young chaps? ''

''We will go with the turian wine. '' The bartender turned to Vala.

''And what can I get for the fine quarian lass her'' The bartender said with a smile on his face.

''Il go with the turian wine too please. '' In the matter of seconds the bartender had already filled the glasses with the wine leaving the trio impressed of his skills.

''Here you go, enjoy the wine! ''

''Thank you sir'' The trio thanked the bartender as they leaved to find a table that was empty. They luckily found an empty table with exactly 3 chairs nicely placed around sat down and began conversing.

''Well the place is almost litteraly filled with people! '' Dixe said with a shocked tone in his deep voice.

''You don't say? '' Vala said with a rather sarcastic tone in her voice. The joke caused Garrus to laugh a bit.

''So when did you two guys meet? '' Garrus asked them.

''We two met back on the original New York when it wasent blown to hell and forth'' Vala said as Dixe began to speak.

''Love on first sight it was'' Dixe looked at Vala with a smile as she smiled back to him.

''Isn't that just sweet!'' Garrus smiled towards the happy pair.

''So Garrus are you together with anyone? '' Vala asked him with a curious tone

''Unfortunately no I haven't found the woman for me yet'' he said it with a depressed voice.

''don't worry Garrus you will surely find someone one day.'' Vala said.

''Its impossible to resist your charm Garrus I am myself surprised that you haven't found anyone yet!. Dixe said with a smile on his face.

''Thanks for the encouragement guys it means alot'' Garrus said with a thankful tone towards the pair.

''Anytime Garrus.'' Dixe hours passed the bar started to be empty,the trio thanked the bartender and left for the Normandy to play a game of poker with Garrus.

* * *

Location: The Normandy, poker table

''You guys ready? ''Garrus said.

''Ready Vala said.''

''Prepare to be crushed Vakarian'' Dixe said

''Oh we will be two about two about that one Dixe''

''Game on!'' Dixe shouted with a smile on his face.

* * *

Well this is the end of the second chapter a shore leave with the galaxy's most loveable turian garrus vakarian I hoped you enjoyed reading it as I much enjoyed writing it please leave a review wether negative or positive its always appreciated.

Links to _-Stealer-L1F3'S stories id recommend you check them out they are great stories :3 :_ u/4119565/Stealer-L1F3 P.S might have gotten the chapter name screwed up so sorry for that one :3


	3. Decontimnation devices and picnic's!

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belongs to -Stealer-L1F3 except Khel'Dixe vas Normandy which is Co-owned by me and -Stealer-L1F3 and the characters from bioware belongs to them.**

* * *

Mass Effect: Through The Eyes Of a Quarian.

Chapter 3: Decontamination devices and picnics!

Location: The Normandy, Starboard observation deck

''Today is the day'' Dixe thought for himself. The installation of the decontamination was finished, Dixe was really happy he had waited for it a while now. Dixe had a plan in work as he wanted to surprise Vala with the newly installed device he went looking for her. First he tried go to the mess hall but on the way there he stumbled across his good friend Garrus.

''Hey there Garrus.''

''Oh hey Dixe.''

''What are you up to?''

''Well i was heading down to the main battery.''

''Oh okay see you later'' Garrus nodded and started walking again.

''Hey Garrus have you seen Vala anywhere by the way? ''

''Yeah she is in the mess hall''

''Okay thanks'' Garrus left as Dixe did too.

Location: The Normandy, Mess hall

When he arrived to the mess hall he saw Vala sitting there eating nutrient paste which was getting usual. He sneaked up to scare her.

''BOH!'' Dixe did it the same way the humans did.

''AAAH!'' Vala got really startled as she jumped up from her chair in fear.

''Hahahaha!'' Dixe bursted into laughter as Vala became angry.

''Bosh'tet!'' Vala hit dixe at the back of his helmet.

''Ouch that hurt''

''that's what you get for scaring me.'' She said with a smirk behind the visor.

''I will keep that in mind Vala'' Dixe said it with nervous tone.

''Anyways anything you wanted?''

''it's a matter of a fact yes, but it's a surprise follow me.'' Dixe let out a smile. Dixe put his hands on Vala's visor so she couldn't see anything, she was getting excited.

* * *

Location: The Normandy, outside starboard observation

''Are we there yet Dixe?'' Vala was getting impatient

''it's a matter of fact we are'' Dixe and Vala stepped through the door, Dixe was still holding his hands around her visor though.

Location: The Normandy, starboard observation.

After a couple of minutes the pair heard a synthetic voice speaking.

''Decontamination completed'' Then Dixe removed his hand from Vala's visor so she could see the newly installed device.

''Dixe is that a…'' She was cut off by Dixe as he began to speak.

''Decontamination device'' Dixe said with his deep voice.

''That means we don't have to wear our suits all the time'' Vala still couldn't believe they got their own decontamination device.

''Admiral John said we should adapt first and that we shouldn't stay out of our suits for too long.''

Vala removed her visor and Dixe did the same, He inhaled the fresh air around him. Vala came closer to Dixe as she hugged him, Dixe hugged Vala back. They threw themselves into the couch and snuggled.

''I cant believe it a decon device here''

''Well its mostly thanks to Admiral John'' Dixe said as it was thanks to Admiral John

''Indeed'' Vala said with an happy tone

''So what do we do now? '' Dixe asked with a curious tone.

''Well we are sitting good like this, so we can just enjoy the sight of London for a while''

''Maybe we can get some drinks?'' Dixe said wondering.

''Well why not it?, it would be nice with a bottle of turian liquor'' Vala giggled a bit.

Dixe got up from the snuggling as he planned to return to that quickly, he grabbed two glasses and a bottle of turian liquor filling them up evenly.

''Here you go beautiful, enjoy your drink.''

''Thank you big guy.'' Vala said playfully.

The lovers started a conversation which included various of subjects, but then again Vala had an idea.

''Hey Dixe what do you think about picnics?.''

''A what?.''

''A picnic never heard of it before?. ''

''No please explain.''

''Well as humans do it they fill a basket with delicious food, and then they take a blanket with them to sit on and go to a park with friends and have a good time.''

''Well sounds really fun we should try it out''

''Great were going to have a great time!''

As the pair decided to go for picnic they asked a pair of friends if they wanted to join. Vala asked her friend Keera if she wanted to join them and she agreed on it. As Dixe preceded to call Garrus.

''Hey Garrus are you busy?''

''Oh hey there Dixe, no im free anything you wanted?''

''I wondered if you would like to on a picnic with Me and Vala and also Keera''

''Whats a picnic?. '' Garrus said with a confused tone.

''To put it short were going to a park with a basket with good food and have a good time'' Dixe explained to garrus so he would get an idea of what they were going to do.

''Well count me in then, sounds fun! '' Garrus said with a excited tone.

''Great meet us at the mess hall and we will go from there.''

* * *

Location: The Normandy, Mess hall

The trio assembled in the mess hall, they had a fully packed basket with food and a blanket. They were ready to go until Admiral john and Tali spotted the gang.

''Hey there guys, where are you going all going?'' John asked curiously.

''Oh hey there John, We are heading out for a picnic in the park''

''A picnic?, damn its been a long time since i were in one of these.''

''A picnic? '' Tali asked with curiosity.

''Well its really just lazy time on green grass, with good food'' John explained to Tali as she began to understand.

''It sounds fun.'' Tali said.

''Mind if were joining you guys?. '' John asked.

''What the hell is that kind of question!, of course you are always welcome to join us!'' a smile grew on John's face. The gang picked up some levo amino food for John, then they left for the shuttle bay. Then they left off for a park.

* * *

Location: London, Hyde park

The gang arrived to the park as it was very lively many people were there. The sun was shining at the lake, and children was playing and laughing. The grass was beautifully green and soft. The gang found a shady spot under a tree next to the lake. They had put out the big blanket nicely and then everybody sat on it. As they began to converse and eat.

''Damn its really nice weather today!'' Dixe was amazed by the weather of today, since he kept himself limited to be in the ship mostly.

''Yeah it is really!'' Garrus said, it was a long time he saw such beauty in nature.

Vala walked over to the lake sitting with her feet in the water. Dixe walked over to her, and sitting beside here.

''The waters warm, dip your feet in there.''

''Okay beautiful'' He sat down beside her dipping his feet in, Dixe dident expect a thing until the worse happned!.

''AAAAAAHHHH!''

Oh yes he got pushed down in the lake by Vala. Dixe thought he would drown to death, until he used his legs and stood up from the water. It wasn't deep at all. He stood there soaking wet, causing everyone burst out in laughter at the unfortunate quarian.

''Were even now for scaring me!'' she was barely containing herself from laughing.

''Yeah laugh it up guys'' Dixe said amused.

He went out to the dry out in the sun, he was getting a few stares from people and they began to giggle a bit as they saw a wet quarian. He let out a small sigh and smiled behind the visor. John came up to him and scaring him, he was afraid to be thrown into the water again.

''Boh!''

''Ah!'' Dixe shouted. Causing John to laugh a bit more.

''Oh damn it admiral!'' Dixe said after being scared shitless.

''Sorry I just had too Dixe!'' He was still he recovered from the laughs and said again.

''Its getting kinda late, we should return to the have been here a good few hours now''

''Yeah i agree im getting kind of tired too''

''Well lets pack up and get back to the shuttle then.'' John gave Dixe a friendly pat on the back as he left.

* * *

Location: The Normandy, starboard observation deck

Dixe was now dry and warm he was happy about that. He sat down next to Vala on the couch, they had their visors off.

''Well today was fun'' Dixe said with a happy tone.

''Yeah really fun considering what happened to you!'' Vala giggled a bit.

''You just had to didn't you?''

''Oh yes revenge is sweet big guy!'' Dixe smiled at her, as they snuggled a bit.

The room was decontaminated, as the pair began to kiss passionately, they stood up moving towards the bed. Dixe began to unseal Vala's suit as she began to unseal his suit. Dixe was thrown to the bed as Vala pounced on him and yet again they started kissing each other, Dixe was getting excited causing him to get an erection. Dixe ejected his erected organ into Vala causing her to moan loudly. Then Dixe rolled over on top of Vala and dominating over her like a large lion, causing her to moan louder and louder by the minute, she tried to contain herself but she was struggling because of the pleasure she got from it. But in the end they both orgasmed causing them to lie down beside each other panting heavily.

* * *

Location: The bed

Vala was lying on Dixe's strong chest as he had his head facing the roof.

''That was…so good.'' Vala said with a playful tone in her voice

''Better than the last time?'' Dixe wondered curiously as if he had performed better.

''Totally'' She let out, clearly indicating it was better than the last time they had sex

''I love you Vala'' It slipped out of his mouth.

''I love you too Dixe'' she said happily.

* * *

**That kids is how quarian babies are made :3 anyways thank you very much for reading if you bothered to so please leave a review and also I am open for suggestions for what will happen in future chapters if you have one please leave it in the reviews have a good night! Chaodixe out.**


	4. The past

Hello there guys Chaodixe here with chapter 4 of Through the Eyes of a Quarian. Wow 141 views on this story, I would really like to thank all the people who took their time to read my story and I really hope you enjoyed it. And a really big thanks to Stealer-L1F3- who encouraged me to actually write this. Now let's get to the story now shall we?

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Stealer-L1F3- except for Khel'Dixe Vas Normandy which is co-owned by me and Stealer and all Bioware characters belongs to them of course.

Location: The Normandy, the Armory

It was empty no one was there except for Dixe who sat there alone. He was disassembling his weapons for the fifth time today, ever since they entered FTL he was strangely focused on his weapons. Dixe knew Rannoch wasn't very far away now, he was eager to get there fast to build that house for him and Vala. He pulled out his knife from his shoulder and started scraping it on his left shoulder plate; he dwelled on things from the past. Dixe thought of his loved ones he lost in war, he thought of his brother and sisters in arms from the past who died under his command. He never really forgave himself for that happening.

''I will never forget.'' Dixe said to himself with a depressed tone.

Dixe stopped scraping and he began to engrave names of his fallen comrades on the piece of plate that was attached to his suit.

''I will never forgive myself.'' He said a little bit angry because of his failure.

He was done and put the knife back onto his shoulder. Five names were engraved; five names he will never forget. Dixe couldn't just stop thinking about his mistake which led to their deaths. He felt anger rising, he looked around the armory it still was empty. He decided to let his feelings out.

''FUCK IT!'' Dixe yelled out loud.

He threw his carnifex pistol right at the wall the hardest he could. He sank down on the floor, putting his hands on his visor.

Location: the Normandy, Starboard observation

Vala had called Dixe several times over but he didn't answer, usually he would always answer her calls but this time he didn't something was strange. Dixe told her he would be down at the armory to clean his weapons and whatnot; he was strangely obsessed with his weapons ever since they entered FTL. Vala decided to go down to the armory and look if he was really there. The quarian exited her room and proceeded to the elevator. She didn't know how she would find him down there but she knew it couldn't be good.

Location: The armory

Vala walked out of the elevator and started looking for Dixe, the search didn't last very long since she heard of a knife scraping against plate. She went to the source of the noise; Vala only found a red clad quarian sitting on the floor with his combat knife scraping against his shoulder plate. Vala shivered a bit as she saw Dixe doing that, it's like she doesn't know him anymore like he is a different person. Dixe apparently had his demons.

''Dixe?'' Vala said it carefully. The red clad quarian looked up right at her eyes, Vala shivered even more as she felt like Dixe was staring right through her very soul.

''Yes?'' He answered with an icy tone in his voice.

''Are you alright?'' She began to worry about Dixe.

''Yes.'' Dixe answered with a slightly annoyed tone. Vala shook her head in disapproval.

''Dixe something is obviously wrong what aren't you telling me?'' She noticed something on his shoulder plates.

''It's in the past now.'' The tone changed from icy to sad.

''What's that on your shoulder?'' Vala paid little attention to what Dixe said to her.

''It's nothing but a memory…''

''A memory of what?'' She said carefully once again.

''The fallen…'' Silence fell, Vala didn't really know much about Dixe's past besides what he told her and Admiral John that one time about how he got the star of Rannoch.

''Who?'' she broke the silence.

''My squad…'' Dixe revealed the five engraved names on his shoulder plate. Vala felt that she asked about a touchy subject.

''Dixe I'm sorry…'' Vala apologized to Dixe as he began to speak.

''Sorry for what, my mistake led to their deaths. Something I will have to live with my whole damn life!'' Dixe yelled at her, quickly realizing what he did he calmed down and apologized.

''Shit… Vala I'm really sorry I shouldn't have yelled.''

''It's okay Dixe I probably shouldn't have mentioned it in the first place.''

''It's okay can we just stop talking about it please.''

''Sure thing.'' She agreed to it while she noticed something new about Dixe's suit.

''Dixe did you change your suits mouth light?''

''Well I modified it to red today'' Dixe said with a pleased tone, Dixe sheathed his combat knife back to his shoulder.

''It looks really nice on you.'' Vala complimented Dixe.

''Ah you're flattering me!''

''Hmm I'm awfully hungry'' Vala have been eating a bit more often than usual but it didn't bother Dixe since he was hungry to.

''Me too, let's go down to the mess hall and grab something to eat.''

Location: Mess hall

Once they arrived to the mess hall the quarian pair choose salads to eat. They sat at a nearby table with two empty seats.

''You have been eating a bit more than usual Vala.''

''What's that supposed to mean?''

''Erm nothing really.'' Dixe said nervously

''Thought so.'' Vala let out a small smile behind her visor.

As they finished their meals the quarian pair preceded down to their room in the starboard observation deck.

Location: The starboard observation

Vala felt a bit ill once they arrived to their room, Dixe was worrying about her.

''You should probably lie down a bit Vala.'' Dixe suggested.

''It's okay Dixe really.'' Vala tried to assure Dixe that she was okay. Dixe initially gave up in the end.

''Fine then.'' Dixe said in defeat.

''I'm really tired right now'' Dixe said and threw himself on the bed. Vala lied down beside him. They began to snuggle as Dixe's eyes became heavier and heavier.

''Good night Vala.''

''Good night Dixe.''

In the end both of them fell asleep.

This is it! Dixe talked a little bit of his past with Vala more may come! What will happen next stay tuned for the next chapter!. Also I would like to apologize for it being so short but I hoped you enjoyed it!. Have a good night people!.


	5. Celebrations part 1

Why hello there guys Chaodixe here with chapter 5 of through the eyes of a quarian. Sorry it took such a long time for the chapter to be released but here it is. Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Stealer-L1F3- except for Khel'Dixe Vas Normandy that is co-owned by me and Stealer and all Bioware characters belongs to them of course.

Chapter 5: Celebrations part 1

Dixe woke up from his slumber and he looked up through the window as he saw space. He jumped up from the bed and sealed his suit, Dixe noticed Vala was gone but he did not worry at all this time. Since Dixe was still tired, he sat down on the couch and listened to some music on his omni-tool. After browsing, Dixe found a particular song that was made by a human artist that went with the artist name Woodkid, the song itself was named iron. As the lyrics went, Dixe sang along for some strange reason.

Deep in the ocean, dead and cast away

Where innocence is burned, in flames

A million mile from home, I'm walking ahead

I'm frozen to the bones, I am...

A soldier on my own, I don't know the way

I'm riding up the heights of shame

I'm waiting for the call, the hand on the chest

I'm ready for the fight, and fate

The sound of iron shocks is stuck in my head,

The thunder of the drums dictates

The rhythm of the falls, the number of dead's

The rising of the horns, ahead

From the dawn of time to the end of days

I will have to run, away

I want to feel the pain and the bitter taste

Of the blood on my lips, again

This deadly burst of snow is burning my hands,

I'm frozen to the bones, I am

A million mile from home, I'm walking away

I can't remind your eyes, your face

As the song ended Dixe felt a shiver up his spine, He felt that the song spoke to him in some ways. The song itself was so depressing; Dixe never heard any other human songs like this it was just unusual. He proceeded to take his visor on and go out of the room. Today was apparently Admiral John names day. Dixe did not really know about these kinds of celebrations but as far, he could guess it was an old human tradition to celebrate the days of their names. He jumped up from the couch and went out from the room.

* * *

Location: The Normandy, Crew deck.

The party was apparently going to go for two days straight. Dixe was pleased when he heard that it was going for two entire days. Dixe heard the music flowing through the room and the crew talking to each other. Dixe did not find Vala anywhere as he thought she would have been here, but as he was mindlessly walking, he heard someone calling for him.

''Hey Dixe over here!'' It was Garrus calling for him, He and Garrus had become good friends since they left earth. Dixe walked over and took a seat by the table Garrus sat at.

''Hey Garrus how are you?'' Dixe wondered.

''Im good, how are you?''

''I'm good.''

''Hey Dixe.'' Garrus said like he was up to something.

''Yeah?''

''I brought wine!'' Garrus quickly pulled up a bottle of turian wine from nowhere.

Oh you really did you handsome bastard!'' Dixe got his glass filled up with wine. The boys were lost in conversations as usual when they spoke to each other, Dixe then asked Garrus a certain question.

''So Garrus are you coming with us to Rannoch?'' Dixe asked curiously.

''I'm actually thinking about coming there, i mean it seems like a really great place. Plus i can get to see you guys more often.''

''Yeah you would'' Dixe said with a smile behind his visor

''Now can I ask you a question Dixe?''

''Shoot'' Dixe was ready for any question.

''What are those names on your shoulder plate?'' Garrus asked as he looked at them. Dixe's smile faded away he was not ready for this question. However, he felt he could tell this to Garrus. Vala and Garrus would be the only ones to know about this

''My fallen squad…'' Dixe said a bit cold.

''Oh… I am sorry Dixe.'' Garrus apologized.

''It's okay you could not have known.''

''Want more wine?'' Garrus asked.

''Why the hell not'' Dixe said with a cheerful tone.

The boys drank and laughed and they decided to arm wrestle. A crowd assembled around the turian and the quarian. Some even made bets on the match, as they began everyone cheered. It was brutal it was going on for ten minutes, Garrus was strong but the quarian could be counted as an equal.

''You are going to go down Dixe!'' Garrus taunted him.

''We will see about that one Vakarian!''

It was going on for another five minutes, Garrus started to get the better of Dixe. But Dixe had a trick up his sleeve as he still resisted. All of the sudden Dixe let all of his strength from his arm go as garrus thought he would have certain victory now, but all the sudden Dixe made one final push with all of his strength and caught Garrus by total surprise. He sent Vakarians arm down with sheer force on the table. Dixe was victorious and silence fell. The crowd cheered out his name!

''DIXE! DIXE! DIXE!'' they cheered out the quarians name.

Garrus started to laugh knowing a quarian bested him in arm wrestling and then he gave Dixe a friendly pat on the back.

''Nice work Dixe! I really dident see that coming.'' Garrus said cheerfully

''Yeah I guess you dident'' Dixe let a smile out as he took pride in his victory.

''I am kinda thirsty right now!'' Dixe exclaimed.

''Me too, should we get some wine?'' Garrus asked.

''Hell yeah!'' Dixe said happily.

The boys drank large amounts of wine causing them to get drunk. Dixe unexpectedly went up with Garrus on the dance floor as the two began to dance. The crew laughed until they dropped tears and they shouted their names out!

''I love you Garrus!''

''I love you too Dixe!''

All the sudden Dixe blacked out and fell on the floor.

* * *

Flashback: Unknown location

Dixe had pulled out his knife from the geth hunters head as sparks came from it. He was looking for survivors.

''RAEN!'' Dixe yelled out loud.

He saw something a body among the remains of many geth troopers. He ran to the body discovering the man he was looking for. He slided dow on his knees beside the body.

''Raen!'' Dixe realized he was dead. He felt destroyed inside, torn apart.

''FUCK DON'T DIE HERE PLEASE!'' he cried out. With no response, he felt tears going down his cheek. He removed Raen's visor, he closed his eyes for the last time.

''Rest in peace brother.'' He said his final goodbye to his last family member.

* * *

Location: Starboard observation deck.

Dixe opened his eyes finding himself in his bed in his own room. And by the couch was Garrus who apparently passed out on it. He put his hands on his visor and sinking down on his bed. That flashback dident go easy on him, it felt like he relived that moment once again. He felt torn up and destroyed inside like when it actually happened. He said to himself quietly.

''Rest in peace brother.''

Dixe closed his eyes once again as he replayed the song iron on his omni-tool.

Well guys I hoped you enjoyed the tart of a special multi part chapter, Now you know a bit more about Dixe's family from the past. Stay tuned for part 2 in the future!. Please review it would greatly help me out. Good night all and Chaodixe is out!


	6. The files

**Oh, hello there again guys Chaodixe here bringing you another I know this chapter is going to be slightly **** different from the other ones but since I was bored, I wanted to write something short and tasteful. Anyways back to that god-awful disclaimer. ****Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Stealer-L1F3- except for Khel'Dixe Vas Normandy that is co-owned by me and Stealer and all Bioware characters belongs to them of course.**

Chapter 6: The files

**HIGHLY CONFIDENTIAL**

**ADMIRALITY BOARD EYES ONLY**

**What you are about to read are the full files of all the members in Demon squad. These files contain each members name, codename, status, in their final weeks in the planet /BLACKED OUT/ . These files are for the admiralty board eyes only!**

* * *

Name: Khel'Dixe vas Qwib Qwib nar Alarei. Now rather known as Khel'Dixe vas Normandy nar Alarei

Codename: The Prowl3r A.K.A Prowler 3

Position: Leader of Demon squad

Status: Active

Description: He began his training of warfare at an early age, which specializes him in many styles of fighting. For example, Close quarters combat. His favored weapon is the combat knife in such situations causing him to be a hyper lethal opponent. The team looks up to him as a leader, his ability to lead is natural which caused the small group to do many great exploits for the migrant fleet. /BLACKED OUT/. His choice of weapons is the Revenant and the widow sniper rifle but he favors his prized combat knife most of all. /BLACKED OUT/ .The prowler is the bulk of Demon squad without him the group would have become flawed.

* * *

Name: Raen'Dixe vas Qwib Qwib nar Alarei

Codename: The St4lker A.K.A Stalker 4

Position: Firearms specialist

Status: KIA

Description: Alongside his brother the infamous Khel'Dixe, Raen'Dixe also began his training at the same stage as his brother. Raen could be seen as Dixe's right hand man if some weapon was ever needed, he was the man to talk to. He specialized in medium-ranged firearms as well as shorter ranged firearms. He was the sword of Demon squad

* * *

Name: Ashe'Shanna vas Tonbay nar Rayya

Codename: the Masterm1nd A.K.A Mastermind 1

Position: Technical specialist

Status: MIA

Description: Ashe'Shanna was the squad's technical mastermind. She could hack synthetic enemies in the matter of seconds. She was specialized in SMG weapons, her relation to Dixe was /BLACKED OUT/. She was a essential part of the squad as well as in the battlefield. She was the brain of Demon squad

* * *

Name: Traen'Vaetor vas Defrahnz nar Rayya

Codename: The Ghost A.K.A Ghost 2

Position: Sniper specialist

Status: KIA

Description: The sniper specialist at the group always kept his distance in the battlefield making him a valuable but deadly asset to the squad. His aim was swift and steady, Dixe always relied on him to take out enemies that were from a long distance. Dixe would give the word and their lives would end in the matter of seconds. Traen preferred to keep his codename without a number in it unlike the other ones. He was Demon squad's guardian angel.

* * *

Name: Toreh'Draen vas Iktomi nar Defrahnz

Codename: The Bea5t A.K.A Beast 5

Position: Explosives specialist

Status: KIA

Description: He was valuable in the battlefield as he handled the explosives making him and essential part of the squad. He fought with Dixe up close in the battlefield. Providing the explosive needed to blow the enemies to hell and forth. He respected Dixe's leadership and the warrior he was. He was the hands of Demon squad.

* * *

SQUAD STATUS: INACTIVE . Demon squad itself was a deadly addition to the migrant fleet military due to their hyper lethal squad members. Where the quarian marines failed they were sent in, they were the best of the best. But they were isolated not known off. There are no records of them in the other files.

* * *

**There we go for the short chapter, as I wanted to explain his squad a bit and who they were before going off about them once again. And why I put numbers in their code names? Well I know it's not that way but I wanted to mix things up a little making it less boring for the eyes… Well my eyes atleast. But that it for tonight and have a good one Chaodixe out.**


	7. The 300 Spartans

**Ohai there guys Chaodixe here and I am bringing you chapter 7 of TTEOAQ. Well this is going to be very similar to the chapter 6 except this is real time now. And since Stealer L1F3 hasn't uploaded any new chapters this is the best I can give for the time being. Enjoy. The disclaimers… shoot me now please. ****Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Stealer-L1F3- except for Khel'Dixe Vas Normandy that is co-owned by me and Stealer and all Bioware characters belongs to them of course.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The 300 Spartans

Location: The Normandy, Starboard observation

Dixe woke up after taking his nap that washed away his sorrow. Garrus was still sleeping on the couch, but Dixe did not mind him doing that. He raised his Omni-Tool and went on the extranet. Dixe was interested in learning some human history, there was so much but he specifically wanted to learn about the humans wars. However, something caught his attention. The 300 Spartans, he went on and read more about it. Dixe could not believe what he read, 300 warriors against an entire army. Yet this was thousands of years ago, but still the few stood against many. Their king Leonidas led the Spartans; He was the king of Sparta. Dixe kept asking to himself how they still followed him into battle when they knew they were outnumbered by far. He kept on reading until he read about the Spartans training. If a child was born with any handicaps or were too weak, they were to be thrown off a cliff. Dixe mouth was wide open as he read those words, it was brutal but he felt it was somehow necessary. They were taken at the age of six and were thrown into the heat of battle, which is how Spartans was trained. Back then, Spartans were Earths deadliest warriors. Then the war with the Persians began, Leonidas brought 300 of his best Spartans to the hot gates. Apparently, the hot gates were where the Persians would come through Dixe assumed quietly for himself. The Persians were thousands they outnumbered the Spartans easily, but they used a special tactic, which rendered the Persians numbers useless. They used their shields to create a giant wall of shields, and then they let the Persians push against them until signal was given. The 300 Spartans would push against the Persians with their shields and then stab them with their deadly spears. The Persians leader Xerxes was getting frustrated at his losses. He threw everything he had at the Spartans, but they failed miserably. In the end Leonidas was betrayed, a man who was an outcast from Sparta revealed information about a goat path to Xerxes. The path leads to behind the Spartans position, the 300 were flanked but Spartans never surrendered. Leonidas sent most of his men home except for a handful of Spartans who stood by his side. Dixe really admired the bravery of those men; they rather reminded him of Demon squad a little bit, but he could not really compare them to the Spartans. The king Leonidas was killed in the end of it all. Sad but Dixe was incredibly fascinated by the strength of the Spartans, how they alone could take on an entire army themselves. Apparently, there was a film of the historic event, the movie was called 300.

''Well that's a fitting title.''Dixe said to himself quietly because Garrus was still sleeping.

Dixe felt the need to see the movie; it seems it's really good. He opened up his Omni-Tool and searched for the movie. After a couple of minutes he had all set up and ready to watch the movie. Dixe was just about to press play until Garrus woke up.

''Damn my head hurts like hell!'' Garrus exclaimed. Dixe sighed and laughed at Garrus silently.

''I can imagine what you feel like Garrus.''

''Easy for you to say, you're not the one with a head blowing headache!'' Garrus shook his head and saw that Dixe was doing something.

''What are you up to Dixe?'' Garrus said curiously despite his headache.

''I'm just going to watch a movie.''

''Mind if I join in?''

''Weren't YOU the one with a head blowing headache.'' Dixe said with a smug on his face.

''Well I think I can handle it after all.''

''Well you are welcome to join me then. I don't think the party would mind with us gone for a bit.''

''Ha-ha, without us the party is boring'' Garrus said with a smile.

''Anyways which movie are you watching?''

''300.'' Dixe said expecting a new question from Garrus.

''That's all? 300 what?''

''It's about The 300 Spartans and the battle in Thermopylae.''

''I have heard of the Spartans before but what were they exactly?

''The deadliest warriors Earth had to offer thousands of years ago. They would kick you Turians asses back then without hesitation.''

''I doubt that, they couldn't have been that strong.'' Garrus said with a feint of jealousy in his voice.

''The few stood against the many'' Dixe quoted.

''What?'' Garrus was a bit confused.

''The 300 stood against an entire army of Persians alone. They were tens of thousands while they were 300. Garrus mouth stood wide open in awe from what he just heard from the quarian.

''That is Impossible! They could not have held for a minute.'' Garrus could not believe the Spartans were that incredibly good in combat.

''The Spartans begins their training at the age of six. Taught to never surrender and keep on fighting.''

''Six years old? that is extreme!''

''But necessary, The deadliest warriors doesn't come out of nowhere Garrus. Of course they had to have extreme training!''

''I guess that makes sense Dixe but damn. Why are you are calm about that?''

''Personal experience.'' he let those words out with a cold tone. Garrus stood silent there realizing Dixe's words.

''Let watch the movie now.'' Dixe said before Garrus could speak to address his anwer.

''Yeah right.'' The boys jumped down at the couch and started watching.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the movie_

The Persians flowed out to meet the Spartans in massive numbers, this was to be the first battle in the movie, Garrus and Dixe waited in excitement, Then Leonidas began to shout.

''This is where we hold them. This is where we fight! THIS IS WHERE THEY DIE!''

''ON THEESE SHIELDS BOYS!'' The king's captain shouted out.

''Remember this day men, for it will be yours for all time.''

A Persian rider on the other side shouted.

''Spartans! Lay down your weapons.'' The rider waited in annoyance. He looked up in the sky to be greeted by a spear coming right at him and impaling him perfectly right in the center of his chest. The Persians began to ran directly at the Spartans.

''Persians! Come and get them.'' The Spartans took their famous battle formation. The Persians used their horns to make a sound. They all ran for the Spartans shields in a attempt to kill them all. The Spartans looked eagerly at them.

''They are screwed!'' Garrus exclaimed.

''Wait and see Garrus.''

The king began to speak before the attack.

''GIVE THEM NOTHING BUT TAKE FROM THEM EVERYTHING!'' Leonidas shouted.

The Persians bashed at the shields not able to reach them, the Spartans let them come. But suddenly they stopped right at the ground the Persians weren't able to push them back anymore. The Spartans bashed them with their shields staggering them and took the opportunity to stab them with their deadly spears. Doing it again and again and again it was practically suicide for the Persians at this rate.

''NO MERCY!'' Leonidas yelled.

The Spartans exited their formations and went on a rampage on the battlefield. The scene slowed down and watching the king fight. He first bashed a soldier with his shield causing him to fly over behind the king, Then to directly impale another Persian with his deadly spear. He then deflected an incoming attack with his shield, impaling another one then directly spinning with his spear forming a deadly move, he bashed a soldier by the throat with the spear making him fly in the air. Then the brutality was extreme when he impaled a Persian directly at his reproductive organ destroying it entirely the pain must have been unimaginable. The king threw his spear in the air with great precision making it to impale another soldier directly in the chest. The king then drew his sword, deflecting a attack then slicing another one through the chest. Then the king did a brutal move as he hit a soldier in the back and causing him to fly in the air for long until the king sliced his entire leg off and then punch him down to the ground with the butt of his sword. Leonidas walked to a soldier on the ground to finish him off. Then they saw a group of Persians terrified.

''They look thirsty.'' The captain said while catching his breath.

''Well let's give them something to drink.'' The king said sarcastically.

The Spartans formed their shield wall once again and forcing the terrified, Persians off the cliff. They shouted in fear as they flew down to the water. Then they became silent.

''Hell of a good start.'' The captain said.

Then a sound of a horn went off and saw a hail of arrows coming straight at the Spartans. It blotted out the entire sun. They took refuge under their shields.

''Persian cowards'' The king said.

One of the warriors began to burst out in laughter.

''What the hell are you laughing at?'' the captain said.

''Well, you had to say it.''

''What?''

'' ''Fight in the shade.'' '' Everyone bursted out in laughter.

Then the arrows stopped raining, they stood up and retook formation. Another wave of Persians came. But the Spartans wanted more. After they finished fighting they finished off any remaining Persians in their graveyard that once was the battlefield.

* * *

_Movies end._

The king lied down at the ground impaled by many arrows. The narrator began to speak.

_Remember us. _

_As simple an order as an king can give._

_Remember why we died._

_He did not wish tribute._

_Or song._

_No monuments, poems of war and valor._

_His wish was simple._

_Remember us, he said to me_

_That was his hope, Should any free soul come across that place._

_In all the countless centuries yet to be._

_Hear all our voices, we spit to you, from the ageless stones._

_Go tell the Spartans passing by._

_That here by Spartan law we lie._

_And so my king died, and my brothers died._

''Barely a year ago, long I ponded my kings creative talk of victory. Time has proven him wise for from free greek a word was spread. That bold Leonidas and his 300 so far from home. They gave their lives for Sparta and for all Greece and the promise this country holds. And now here on this raggid patch of earth called Plataea, Xerxes hordes faces OBLIRATION! ''

''AHOO!'' The Spartans yelled

''Here the barbarians heddle sheer terror gripping tight. Their hearts with icy fingers, knowing full well what the merciless horrors they suffered of the swords and spears of the 300. Yet they stand now across the plane to 10,000 Spartans commanding 30,000 free greeks! ''

''Ahoo!'' The entire army yelled out loud.

''The numbers of enemies are three to one! Good odds for any greek, today we rescue a world from mysticism and tyranny for a future brihter than anything we

can imagine! READY SPEARS MEN FOR BRAVE LEONIDAS AND HIS BOLD 300! TO VICTORY! '' The army yelled and dashed towards the enemies.

* * *

''Damn the movie was good.'' Dixe said.

''Not to mention the Spartans, I mean damn they slaughtered them and only they were 300 what ten thousands can do the carnage would be unimaginable.'' Garrus was in awe of the Spartans abilities.

''They are yet remembered.'' Dixe said relieved.

''We should probably get back to the party now Dixe.''

''Yeah you're right.'' The boys went back out to the party.

* * *

Well that is it guys I really hoped you enjoy it I felt I wanted to do this chapter in honor of the 300. Everything I wrote may not be 100% accurate buy who gives a crap it's still awesome as hell had a fun time writing this also. Soon stealer will release his chapter 10 for something that involves demon squad happens there so I recommend strongly that you check it out. Above everything else have a good night.


	8. Reunion

**Ohai there guys Chaodixe here with another chapter. Due to the current events in Extus Acta Probat I saw it fitting to make this short chapter. Same effing disclaimer as always. Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Stealer-L1F3- except for Khel'Dixe Vas Normandy that is co-owned by me and Stealer and all Bioware characters belongs to them of course.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

**Elysium, Illyria City, June 25th, 1105 hours by GST.**

Dixe was walking around the market and looking around; there was not anything for him to do so he just walked around and pondering on old things. He thought of Ashe the woman he once loved so much and he failed to protect her. Failed to protect them all. He sighed heavily; he knew he had to contain emotions as he was taught once. Suddenly he heard someone yelling his name.

''DIXE!'' a familiar voice yelled aloud. Dixe turned around and seeing someone that he did not expect to see until the day he would die.

''What the fuck…'' he said to himself quietly, there she was. Ashe'Shanna vas Tonbay nar Rayya. He would never forget the looks of her. The completely dark ice blue suit and visor. When she got close enough she threw herself at the red clad quarian, he catches her in response, she hugged him tightly squeezing out his breath.

''Ive missed you…'' she whispered.

''Ashe is that you?'' He whispered quietly back, he couldn't believe she was still alive.

''Yes it is me Dixe.''

''But you died.''

''And i survived… and I came back for you.'' Dixe wanted to ask how, but he knew some things remained better of unknown.

''Ashe I must tell you something.'' Dixe wanted to tell about Vala.

''What is it?''

''I have met someone… she is my bond mate now.'' Dixe braced for an outburst, but nothing happened.

''Oh… I see.'' Ashe sounded disappointed.

''Ashe i…'' she cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

''Dixe I understand, I'm happy for you, it was better that you met someone else. And I will be here for you.''

''By the way Dixe I got you something.'' Dixe looked towards her waiting to see what she had. Ashe pulled out two razor sharp kukri knifes from her bag. Dixe turned all white when he saw them, that they still existed.

''I pulled them out of the prime before you took it down.'' Ashe said with a smile on her face. Dixe took the knifes and mounted each one of the at his shoulders where they rightfully belong.

''It's really good to see you again Dixe. Seems like your luck rubbed off on me in the final hour.''

''We make our own luck, but I will always be there when you need me.''

''You never change do you Prowler?''

''No Mastermind.'' It felt good for Dixe to be called the Prowler once again. Dixe slid his hand and stroke the kukri and looking into the fine metal to see his own reflection.

''So are you planning on returning to Rannoch?''

''Yeah, I'm planning to build a house there.''

''For you and her?'' Ashe asked. Dixe simply nodded

''How about you then?''

''I'm planning to return to actually.''

''That's nice; we will get to see each other then.'' Dixe was happy to hear that Ashe would come back to Rannoch.

''So I heard you are with the Normandy now?''

''Yes.''

''How does it feel?''

''Distinction is the feeling I have.''

''Sounds like you.''

''For the record, you will want to scratch my name of your plate.'' she said with a smirk. Dixe pulled out his kukri and unleashed a sound of metal scraping against metal.

''Affirmative.'' He said after finishing. Dixe thought he would ask Admiral John if Ashe could join the Normandy in their trip to Rannoch he wanted to have her close by him.

''Ashe, I could ask Admiral John if you could tag along with us to Rannoch.''

''Really? That would be great!''

''It would be indeed.''

The pair walked down the park as the sun started to set. They talked about the days when Demon Squad was active and in action.

''You had to pull Raen's ass out of the fire not just once but several times.''

''Look who's talking, I had to pull your great ass out of the fire because of those failed hacks.'' Dixe joked as Ashe slapped his head.

''Ah your cruel cruel words wounds my heart Prowler''

''Haha the great Mastermind is finally hurt!''

''It was still quite amazing on how you killed that Prime Prowler. I actually got the whole thing on video.''

''Well I aim to please.'' He said satisfied.

''You always do, and your touch never knows defeat.''

''Never knows defeat, you could say that.'' He said with a smile.

''_Never knows defeat._'' Those words crawled around in Dixe's mind for long.

* * *

**Well that is it from me today guys I hoped you enjoyed it. I wanna take a moment of my time to give the greatest thank you of all time to my bro, Stealer-L1F3 he was he one to encourage me to write this story and it turned out decently. Ive had a lot of fun writing this and its content. Also stay tuned for Admiral John's answer in Possibly the next chapter of exitus acta probat. Thanks stealer I wouldent be here without you. P.S I am also currently Planning on doing a Halo/ME Crossover and another story that follows up the squad in their demon days. Good night and Chaodixe out. **


End file.
